Garrod Ran
Garrod Ran is the main protagonist, a Vulture, in After War Gundam X. He's the main pilot to GX-9900 Gundam X, later upgraded to GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider, and pilot to GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X. History Born shortly after the end of the 7th Space War, Garrod Ran is the son of a United Nations Earth technician that was killed during the war. Raised by his mother on the post-war Earth, he found that he had an ability to repair machinery and know how to operate mobile suits. After the death of his mother in a raid by bandits piloting mobile suits left over from the war, Garrod lived on his own. Putting his skills and knowledge of mobile suits to use, he started working odd jobs capturing suits piloted by bandits and Vultures alike, selling the mobile suits to black market dealers. His other skills include espionage, as well as lock picking and safe cracking, which he uses as needed to escape situations or complete a job he is hired to do. Meeting Tiffa After stopping a mobile suit pilot from robbing a town, he is hired for a job to rescue Tiffa Adill from a Vulture ship on the orders of the Alternative Company. In the progress he also steals Jamil Neate's Gundam Controller. When forced to escape from his former client, he found themselves surrounded by enemy mobile suits. Following the girls directions he finds the GX-9900 Gundam X in an abandoned United Nations Earth factory, and uses it to protect her from harm. However, upon confronting the GW-9800 Gundam Airmaster and the GT-9600 Gundam Leopard. Garrod was forced to retreat as despite his Gundam's capabilities, he was no match for two professional Vulture Pilots and lost his shield beam rifle in the progress. When forced to fight against a huge army of Vultures out to capture his mobile suit. Tiffa out of desperation activates the Satellite Cannon, destroying the assailants but Tiffa goes comatose from the shock of all the death she has caused while he winds up being captured by the Freeden forces. When the Alternative company hires the Frost Brothers to retrieve Tiffa, it was revealed that Garrod cares for Tiffa and decides that he will fight to protect her as while he easily subdues Shingo as he goes and gets flowers for her rather than escape. During his first battle against the Frost Brothers, he fires the Satellite Cannon once again, destroying the MA-06 Grandeene. Joining the Freeden Due to Garrod's lone wanderer attitude, he has a difficult time with the rest of the Freeden Crew. With only Tiffa as the only one he can trust, it was quite obvious that trouble is bound to happen. After an attempted salvage run goes sour when Garrod had to fight against Ennil El. The ensuing struggle leaves Jamil badly wounded and Garrod straining his relations with the Freeden crew even worse, including Tiffa who was angry at Garrod's callous attitude. Garrod decides to leave yet again and sells off the mobile suit for a hefty amount of money to Ennil El but does not give her the Gundam Controller as he was reluctant to return to the old days as a lone Vulture. When asked about his loneliness of being a Vulture, Garrod rejects Ennil's advances and leaves only to meet the Frost Brothers in person for the first time. As he soon realizes however, he is truly lonely and decides for the sake of Tiffa's safety returns to save the Freeden. When Zakott plans another attack on the Freeden with the aid of the Frost Brothers over Witz's gold. Garrod returns to battle and destroys the Trieste using the lake as a conduit for the microwave system. This seals two things, one is his rivalry with Ennil and the other is becoming a pilot for the Freeden. Battle of Fort Severn and losing the Gundam X On Tiffa's predictions as a Newtype, the Freeden goes to Fort Severn to find other Newtypes. Little did Garrod know, this will be his first true battle against a true Newtype. Tiffa gives Garrod a vision that he may die in the following battle but he disregards that vision and goes into combat in the snowy terrain. The first battle against Fort Severn's forces were a complete disaster. Juracg Cold Climate Types were able to easily overwhelm the Gundams as Carris Nautilus demonstrates his abilities as a Newtype against Garrod, destroying the Satellite Cannon and taking Tiffa with him. This leaves Garrod in despair as he enters a depression while the Gundam X Divider was being built. However, with Garrod in his current state, he was in no condition to fight. To rekindle Garrod's spirit, Jamil forces him to pick up the Gundam Controller tossed on to thin ice. Garrod accomplishes the task and decides that he will fight again. Garrod in the X Divider easily overwhelms both brothers and wounds Shagia, putting his brother in a state of shock. After attempting to train against the bits and failing. Garrod decides to attempt to rescue Tiffa himself while confronting Carris, however Carris learns that he was an artificial newtype and eventually challenges Garrod to a duel to prove he is as strong as real Newtypes are, Garrod defeats the bits and Carris in the duel and wounds him when attempting to capture him. Carris muses on about how he wants to die but Garrod tells him that death will not change the fact he will not be a true Newtype like Tiffa and that he was a worthy opponent. However he was taken back by Ennil and several Juracgs and was used to pilot the Patulia. The Mobile Armor then devastated the city, as Nomoa uses it to punish the Earth. By reminding Carris that he does not want to fight him due to his skill, Carris stops but Nomoa attempts to exert more control towards him. Tiffa however reaches out to him and Carris stops, allowing Garrod to save him and destroy the Patulia. Carris and Garrod parts ways after the battle at Port Severn as the Freeden is on the move yet again. Stealing the Double X and the 8th Space War After a month at sea, Tifa has been changing a lot since her meeting with Garrod, however his personality still remains the same. Realizing that the comment was meant to call him out as impulsive and the only motivation to stay on the Freeden is for her sake. As he questions himself if he really is just here for Tiffa's sake. Things are about take a turn for the worse. Katokk Alzamille, a soldier for hire by Imzat was sent to capture the Freeden and the newtypes aboard. His plan to do so fails and was captured instead. When Enil El reveals the coordinates to Zonder Epta the testing site of the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X, They were soon under attack by the Frost Brothers. The Double X was also deployed to activate its Twin Satellite Cannons to force Jamil to surrender. The plan succeeds and the Freeden Crew was captured. Upon the capture of the Freeden crew, Garrod and the other members of the Freeden Crew plot an escape plan where as they escape, they find out that Tiffa and Jamil as well as the gundams are about to be taken into the Berkomo where they will be taken to the Newtype Research Facility. As Garrod plans to rescue them, Katokk assists Garrod in the rescue and boards the Zonder Epta as Garrod decides if he wants to change the future. As they attempt to rescue the two Newtypes, Garrod attempts to steal the Gundam Double X but fails. Under heavily fire from Zonder Epta security, Katokk sacrifices himself to protect Tiffa and tells Garrod that he needs to prevent the tragedy 15 years ago. Garrod realizes Tiffa, activates the Gundam Double X. Destroying Zonder Epta as well as several Balients in his first sortie. Separation and Estard and Tiffa's abduction The events at Zonder shook Garrod's personality, when he decided that for Tiffa's sake that he would not fire the Satellite Cannon on the New UNE Fleet, he wonder if he did the right thing. On one hand he prevented Tiffa from suffering from the countless deaths like the last time they fired the cannon but he had also allowed the New UNE to begin their reunification plan with haste. As the Freeden forces attempt to protect the Republic of Estard against New UNE forces, Garrod had to fight against 4 Aces the Frost brothers had chosen along with the experimental mobile suits while befriending Willis, the ruler of Estard. The fighting however proves futile as the New UNE and the experimental mobile suits proves to be too much against the forces. Faced with absolute defeat against the enemy, they were forced on the run yet again. The war in Estard and his meeting with Katokk has left a scarring image in Garrod's mind, never faced with such a harsh world as during his vulture days where he would have been comfortable being a lone wolf. He had became distant to the only person who had cared for him so much. When trying to admit his feelings to Tiffa, he promised that he would spend more time with her. But when Shagia attacks Garrod and co. as well as the abduction of Tiffa. Garrod was completely devastated by the incident and was left in a catatonic state. However, persuaded by the Freeden crew to head off into space, he gets on board a shuttle with the Double X in a desperate attempt to get him into space at the sacrifice of the Freeden as well as the capture of the entire crew. Final stages of the 8th Space War As Garrod arrives on the Cloud Nine Colony, he began immediately a quick rescue operation to save Tiffa as he shot his way out of the colony, the battle goes poorly for Garrod as his skills are no match against the Crouda nor the Septem Mobile suits and the Newtype skills of Lancerow. Pala manages to rescue Garrod and get him to safety on the Satelicon flagship Varona. The time as a Satelicon member was short lived as the SRA managed to find them and with their advanced Mobile Suits and Photon Torpedoes destroyed the resistance forces, however Garrod and Pala were able to escape but not before meeting Lancerow again and telling him Jamil was no longer part of the New UNE. When Pala and Garrod decide to try and rescue Tiffa again, they were met with a Colony Laser poised to aim at them, using the Twin Satellite Cannon as both a threat and then using it to destroy the SRA superweapon, however. The rescue plan goes sour when the Frost brothers attacked and during the battle was forced to surrender when Olba threatened to kill Pala. During his meeting with Bloodman, Garrod soon realized that both the SRA and UNE heads are corrupt and evil and that neither have good intentions of uniting the Earth and Space, with the Frost Brothers killing the moderates of UNE, starting a war between both sides while Garrod and co. escaped. As Garrod is reunited with Jamil and co. he finds a moment to spend some time with Tiffa, given a promise that he won't die as they shared a kiss. As Tiffa fell into an unconscious state, she wakes up to tell them of DOME's location and that SRA and the UNE was planning to head there to find DOME. With the Freeden II, they head off into space and begin the final battle that can result in another bloody war. As the battle raged on, Garrod learns of the Frost Brother's intentions: To eradicate all Newtypes and thrust humanity to another era of eternal war. Angered by their disregard for the world just because their resentment towards the world. Garrod fights off both of them to get to DOME with the rest of the Freeden Crew. Once arriving at the site where the first Newtype lies, DOME told the leaders that Newtype were neither living weapons to be used nor the next stage of evolution but rather a mutation and that because of conflicting views. Another war, especially one started by the Frost Brothers could lead to the doom of humanity. When asked about the future of humanity, he told them that the future can only happen if one acts upon it and that Garrod of all people managed to change his own fate through sheer will and optimism. As they were left with food for thought. Garrod faces the Frost Brothers one last time as they attempt to destroy everything and killing Bloodman and Siedel. Firing the Satellite Cannon at the Frost Brothers, he prevents what could have been another bloody chapter in human history as the resulting afterblast also destroyed DOME. Gallery Images charaB_01.jpg|Garrod Start Garrod Ran 1.jpg|Garrod Ran Garrod_Ran_2.jpg|Garrod Thinking Garrod_Ran_3.jpg|Grateful Gundam GarrodRanGDXnormalsuit.jpg|Super Cosmic Era 7827a7ec.jpg|Garrod and Tiffa GarrodRanTiffaAdill02.jpg|Garrod Ran Later Trivia *Garrod see in also Coordinator and Innovators by Kira Yamato in Gundam Seed and Setsuna F. Seiei in Gundam 00. *He is voiced by Wataru Takagi in the Japanese version, Jeffery Watson in the English version. *Hes also December 25 birthdate by Odin Bernett and Odel Bernett in Gundam Wing: Dual Story G-UNIT, Dizzy in Guilty Gear, Noel Vermillion in BlazBlue and his Amana Osaki and Tenka Osaki in The Idolmaster. **see in also Piloted by Casval rem Deikun in Gundam Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Male Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Chaste Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love